Mad
by TheMalvins
Summary: eram apenas loucos...Loucos um pelo outro Yaoi leve-Kakuhi


**Nome da Fic:** Mad  
**Autor:** TheMalvins-Nana Malvin ou seja eu!  
**Shipper:** Kakuzu/Hidan  
**Classificação:** K+ (Yaoi,leve porém de coração.)  
**Gênero:** Romance/General  
**Beta-reader:** **K**uchiki **R**ukia 13 /Suh(choco minha nee-chan do (l))  
**Resumo:** eles eram apenas **loucos**... loucos um pelo **outro**.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence:\,mas o kisame sim! e ninguém vai tirar-lo de mim[quem quer?].  
os trechos em _**negrito/itálico**_ são da música :Mad- do Ne-yo! **passo mal por ele!**

* * *

**MAD.**

* * *

**_  
"Ela está olhando para mim  
Estou sentado  
Quero saber o que ela está pensando  
huummmm  
Ninguém está falando  
Porque falar  
Isto só se transforma em gritos"_**

Hidan o olhava de maneira indecifrável, fazia algum tempo.

O que ele pensava? Será que ele mesmo prestando atenção em si conseguiria ler sua expressão?

Será que se levantaria da frente do computador, e perguntaria o que estava acontecendo?

Ele sabia que isso nunca aconteceria, não com eles.

Fazia algum tempo que era assim, não falavam, e quando um resolvia falar, eram apenas, gritos e lágrimas derramadas às escondidas, pelo albino.

Era isto que era ter uma relação? Se fosse, então deveriam acabar com aquilo que chamavam de namoro.

Sabia que havia custado muito para Kakuzu, assumir perante todos os amigos, que eles formavam um casal. Mas que _porra_ de casal era este?  
De que adiantava ele ser o namorado, se os computadores e alguns trocados no bolso pareciam bem mais atraentes que os orbes róseos e seu corpo esculpido.

Naquela noite seria diferente.

Deixou o sofá onde estava sentado colocando seu mangá sobre a mesa de centro e caminhou para a poltrona onde Kakuzu escrevia sem parar em leu laptop. Pousou uma das mão em seu ombro para chamar-lhe a atenção. O moreno virou-se sem entender, ainda digitava algumas palavras mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fixos nos do albino.

— Que droga Hidan, eu tenho que acabar isto!

— QUE PORRA DE ACABAR ESSE TEXTO ME ESCUTA KAKUZU!

Briga, mais uma vez, era e seria sempre assim? Hidan despejava sua raiva, seus anseios, sua necessidade que o seu Kuzu, se mostrasse atencioso e Kakuzu não se importava, simplesmente virava o rosto novamente para a tela de seu laptop e esquecia que Hidan estava ao seu lado.

Hidan sabia que ele era assim, sabia o quão importante esse emprego era, mas precisava de algum sinal de que Kakuzu ainda o amava.

Os gritos podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado da rua, mas não se importavam, e passaram muito tempo assim, sempre que brigavam velhas brigas, velhos motivos eram motivo para a nova briga... Infelizmente eram dois cabeças duras.

**_" e agora estou a gritar com ela,_**

**_E ela a gritar comigo  
o que tudo isso quer dizer,_**

**_É que nenhum de nós está escutando "_**

Braços fortes, atingiram o tórax de Kakuzu.

— Ora merda! Seu idiota é sempre assim! — Hidan andava de um lado para o outro, e sentia o olhar de Kakuzu o seguindo. — Se chamam isso de namoro, era melhor continuar como estávamos! — parou e olhou nos olhos dele mais uma vez e virou, não queria que ele visse as lagrimas brotarem em seus olhos. (?) [se não gostar tira, mais acho que como já ta ooc, vamos colocar um drama na fico oo/] — Seu imbecil. — Gritou em plenos pulmões. — Nem mesmo usa o presente que eu te dei!

**"_Nada (brigando por). _**

**_Nada (chorando por)._**

**_Nada (Whoahhh._**

**_Mas não vamos Desistir por, Nada, _**

**_(Não para não Nada Isto deve ser Ohhh, baby... Nada para um amor Tal como o que temos. Ohhh, baby.."._**

—Você está fazendo esse escarcéu todo por isso? Por que eu penso no futuro? MAS QUE... PORRA!

O moreno saiu, sem dizer uma única palavra, os olhos vermelhos em raiva.  
Com eles era sempre assim, depois das brigas, um pouco de distância.

Hidan, ficou lá estático olhando para porta e para o computador ainda ligado em o que quer que seja que ele estava trabalhando.

— Merda! — caminhou para o quarto e jogou-se na cama. Sempre fora assim, após uma briga, Kakuzu saia e o deixava ali a sua espera, mas daquela vez era diferente, ele havia dito em terminar. Será que ele voltaria? Sim, ele voltaria, uma hora ou outra, mas voltaria, sempre voltava. E com esses pensamentos adormeceu;

**_"Às vezes eu sei se... _**

**_Vai chover... _**

**_Mas, querida, é que podemos fazer as pazes agora _**

**_Porque eu não posso dormir Com essa dor... _**

**_(Não consigo dormir com essa dor)."_**

Era tarde, Hidan sentiuele tocar seu rosto com as mãos molhadas, abriu os olhos lentamente, somente para ter certeza que era ele mesmo. Ficou surpreso ao vê-lo encharcado, desviou os olhos para a janela e viu a chuva que caia do lado de fora, com certeza havia começado a cair assim que adormeceu. Voltou seu olhar para o moreno, quando sentiu o leve roçar de seus lábios em sua face;

— Kuzu...

— Cala a boca, apenas um momento, ta legal? — disse ele em um tom nervoso. — Desculpe, eu fui meio imbecil, em gritar com você, mas você sabe, é importante para mim... Por nós dois eu faço isto. — ele dizia com dificuldade, pois a vontade de gritar novamente voltava — Já pensou em olhar melhor pra porra do meu pescoço. Aqui é o lugar dele e ele nunca vai sair daqui! — Segurou o cordão com uma das mãos enquanto a outra pousava no rosto do albino.

Hidan abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saia de sua garganta, olhou para o cordão entre os dedos do mais velho; sorriu, ao ver o cordão de prata juntamente com o anel que haviam comprado um para o outro para oficializar a relação entre eles.

— Kuzu, desculpe eu...

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Kakuzu, então selou os lábios de Hidan com seus em um beijo que para eles de certa forma era terno. Separaram-se quando seus pulmões clamavam por ar, Kakuzu olhou com apreciação o mais novo a sua frente, as faces coradas e os lábios inchados. E sorriu mais uma vez quando o viu reclamar quando se afastou;

— Vou tomar um banho ou vou ficar resfriado e ficar de cama é um porre!

Caminhou lentamente para o banheiro ligando o chuveiro para esquentar, enquanto retirava suas vestes. Deixou a água correr por seus cabelos e corpo, quando sentiu ser abraçado, mas não um abraço comum, ele conhecia todas as demonstrações de afeto do mais novo, e aquele abraço queria dizer que ele o amava.

Virou-se para o albino sorrindo e o beijou.

Era sempre assim com eles. E sempre seria assim.

Eles eram apenas loucos.** Loucos** um pelo **outro**.

* * *

Eu sei que ta meio/muito OOC,mas tudo bem^^" Fic feita pra **_Iris Prisma_**(Leh Hidan-chan do meu kokoro sobrinha menos tarada que eu *-*), e antes postada no Nyah Fanfiction;x,e se encaixa na situação que tinha que encaixar!  
Sim! agradecimento mega especial a minha **nee-chan**, e beta mor que ama meus surtos-q

AH!Sempre soube que review não mata nem tira pedaço:'p  
gostou do que leu?  
manda uma pra mim.  
Não gostou?  
então mande de qualquer maneira!!  
como vou melhorar se não há crítica?

:*


End file.
